1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a disposable poncho adapted for wear while bathing or showering.
2. Description of the Related Art
In institutions such as hospitals, nursing homes, college dormitories, gyms, and the like, the bathing or showering facilities often lack the privacy to which one is accustomed to at home. Thus, becoming unclad to take a shower or a bath can be somewhat of an unpleasant and embarrassing experience. A covering that would preserve one's dignity by minimizing exposure while also insuring a thorough cleansing would certainly be a welcome addition in the marketplace.
There are many bath and/or shower coverings disclosed in the related art. Pertinent examples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified related art discloses a versatile poncho covering as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.